


Tonight

by linlangjiemeiyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlangjiemeiyu/pseuds/linlangjiemeiyu





	Tonight

德拉科做了一个美梦，他梦到自己离家一个月外出集训的丈夫不仅回来了，还拉着自己进行了一场生命大和谐运动。这个梦太真实了，真实的令他不想醒来

“我都这么努力了，你确定不睁眼看看我”  
德拉科猛地睁开眼，不可置信的看着眼前这个明明应该在千里之外的集训营的人“你是真的？？你怎么？？”  
哈利看着眼前人的模样，不经发出轻笑，俯下身给身下的人一个热烈的吻，两人的舌尖相互交缠着，发出啧啧的水声，结束时扯出一道暧昧的银线“还觉得这是梦吗？”  
“我......”  
“我想你了。”哈利笑着坐了起来，一边慢悠沿着股缝上下边用屁股暗示性的磨蹭着对方的阴茎。自己心心念念了一个月的人就在自己面前，还这么热情的‘邀请’自己，德拉科感觉自己刚刚好不容易找回的理智再次消失殆尽，想要翻身掌握主动权却被哈利一把按住“别动”哈利解开了德拉科的睡袍，低头含住了其中一只乳尖，用舌尖不停地舔弄，另一只也被哈利握在手中反复揉捏，不一会儿两个乳头就肿胀起来，泛着暧昧的粉红色“把你给我，德拉科”  
德拉科被哈利难得的主动撩拨得难以自持，自己的欲望早已竖立起来吐着白露，翻涌的情欲叫嚣着自已快压倒对方，可自己的双手却紧紧地揪住身下的床单将自己毫无保留的呈献给对方......哈利看着即使已经被情欲折磨的满面潮红，却仍旧选择尊重自己的德拉科，心中甜蜜涨的发涩  
“我决定奖励你”哈利一只手握住德拉科早发硬的阴茎上下套弄着，挺着腰身准备坐上肖想已久的坚挺，德拉科却一把掐住哈利的腰将两人的位置对调，夺走了主动权  
德拉科用吻堵住了哈利的不满“奖励我自己来拿，你还是好好享受吧”说着一个挺腰捅到了最深处，许久未经开拓的后穴哪里受得了，痛的哈利一口咬住了德拉科的肩，身子绷得紧紧的。“放松点，阿利。放松点”德拉科轻柔的吻着哈利的额头，耐心的抚慰着哈利，直到感受到哈利身子的慢慢软化才重新操动起来“舒服吗，我的圣人阿利”被情欲折磨的哈利只是胡乱的点着头，一边用腿加紧德拉科的腰一边催促道“唔…嗯…快点、德拉科”  
“真是喂不饱的小馋猫”德拉科嗤笑着，一边加重力度，每一下都准确的顶在哈利的敏感点上发出糜烂的撞击声——“啊...德拉科...唔不，慢点"哈利身下的床单早已被两人的精液弄湿，敏感的肠道紧紧缠住德拉科的坚挺不停地吮吸着“刚刚你可不是这么说的，你看你的小口还在催我喂你”德拉科一边说着一边加快速度操弄着“我怎么舍得饿到我的小猫呢”  
“哈…”哈利突然忍不住的痉挛，整个身子紧紧的勾在德拉科的身上，颤抖着喷出大股白浊在德拉科的小腹上，流到自己的身上  
德拉科看着躺在床上神色有些涣散的哈利，忍不住俯下身亲了几口“阿利、我的阿利”德拉科快速抽插着，浓稠的精液尽数喷洒填满了哈利的小腹使其微微隆起，可怜的穴口无力的外翻微微颤抖，随着德拉科抽出的动作大股浑浊往外淌出  
“德拉科”哈利一脸餍足蹭了蹭德拉科  
“阿利、我好想你”德拉科满足的抱住哈利，温热的气息喷洒在哈利的耳边“我好想你”

精疲力尽的哈利在德拉科的怀里睡着了，他下意识的往德拉科怀里凑了凑，感受到爱人的亲近德拉科不由露出甜蜜的微笑，在爱人的额头留下一个诚挚的吻“好梦，我亲爱的小狮子”


End file.
